


Ты альфа?

by fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)



Series: AGARD 2020 Визуал высокого рейтинга [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental travel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Art, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Futanari, Het, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Verse, Shock, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: AGARD 2020 Визуал высокого рейтинга [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898281
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, Омегаверс





	Ты альфа?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Илюша](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089969) by [ALINRAN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN), [fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020). 




End file.
